


Mysterious Ways

by Flywoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-09
Updated: 1999-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moves in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I just rediscovered this filk of U2's "Mysterious Ways" after what must be over fifteen years!
    
    
    Mulder take a walk
    With your partner the moon
    Let her sail right in
    To save you from doom
    You've been living underground
    Eating from her hand
    You've been running away
    From what you don't understand... PUNK
    
    She's shippy
    You've been shot down
    She'll be there 
    When you hit the ground
    
    It's alright... it's alright... it's alright
    She moves in mysterious ways (repeat)
    
    Mulder take a drive
    With your partner in the rain
    Let her talk about the things
    She can't explain
    To touch is to heal
    To ditch is to steal
    If you wanna kiss the sky
    Better learn how to kneel... (on your knees, boy!)
    
    She's so brave
    She's on your side
    She sees the man inside the child
    
    It's alright... it's alright... it's alright
    She moves in mysterious ways (repeat twice)
    It's alright... it's alright... it's alright
    Bless my days... light up my nights
    
    One day you'll look back
    And you'll see
    Where
    You were held whole
    By this love
    While 
    You could stand 
    There
    And not move on this moment
    The hallway, this feeling
    
    
    It's alright... it's alright... it's alright
    She moves in mysterious ways
    It's alright... it's alright... it's alright
    We move through miracle days
    Spirit moves in mysterious ways
    She moves with it
    She moves with it
    Bless my days and light up my nights


End file.
